Yellowfang's Secret/Chapter 7
Chapter description :The full moon floats in the sky as Yellowpaw goes to the Gathering. ShadowClan is the last to arrive. It was Yellowpaw's second Gathering and the scents and sounds still overwhelm her. Yet her mother, Brightflower reassured Yellowpaw that she'll be fine. Brackenfoot agrees and explains to Yellowpaw a place that she could sit at. Yellowpaw is grateful for his understanding. She asks Brackenfoot about some cats, and Brackenfoot responds back by saying that they were Oakheart and Timberfur. Brightflower adds they look plump and shiny but they are warriors like the rest of them. Oakheart and Timberfur reminds her of the time she caught a minnow that tasted awful. :Cedarstar and the other leaders jump onto the great rock. She then suppresses a sigh as Foxpaw bounced into sight and tells Raggedpelt to come tell some RiverClan apprentices about the attack with WindClan but Raggedpelt politely shook his head. Foxpaw gets impatient after and strolls off. Yellowpaw calls Foxpaw a stupid furball. Only minutes later, some WindClan warriors come and tease Raggedpelt of his kittypet origins, but the WindClan deputy, Reedfeather, tells them to come back as the gathering was starting. The young WindClan warriors go over to the hollow. Raggedpelt is furious and seeks revenge, but Yellowpaw asks him to calm down. Raggedpelt's eyes are dark and he says he hates it when they gossip about him. Pinestar, the ThunderClan leader, then calls for the Gathering to start and Raggedpelt cannot talk anymore. :Yellowpaw is curled in her nest later that night. She was tired and she couldn't stop thinking about Raggedpelt's father. She was glad she had her two parents and that at least she would remember them if they died. She then bravely decides it was time to reveal who his father was. She wakes up at dawn and sneaked out of the apprentice den while Hollyflower is on duty. Yellowpaw pads to the elders den, waking up Lizardfang and Littlebird while they were sleeping. Littlebird wakes up with a yawn, and Lizardfang does not approve of Yellowpaw waking them up. She asks them to tell her about Raggedpelt's father and Lizardfang doesn't like this either. Littlebird hesitated to tell Yellowpaw but told her anyways, yet that she really didn't know about Raggedpelt's father. Yellowpaw promises Littlebird to not do anything foolish. The apprentice scampers out of the den. She decides that tonight she would find Raggedpelt's father. :Yellowpaw waits impatiently for her denmates to fall alsleep. Foxpaw and Wolfpaw chatter away but soon fall alsleep as well. Yellowpaw steadily walks out of the apprentice den and sees Nettlespot on guard duty. Yellowpaw does not want to have Nettlespot ask where they were going, so they would have to go out through dirtplace instead of the entrance. Yellowpaw waits for the apprentices to fall asleep and creeps towards the warriors den. She whispers to Raggedpelt to come to her. Raggedpelt asks what is going on. Yellowpaw simply replys they were going to find his father. Raggedpelt disagree, and they argue. In the end, Raggedpelt agrees and they exited camp. They travel to Twolegplace, harsh yellow lights beaming from the weird Twoleg stuff. Yellowpaw forms a plan by asking the twolegplace cats that one if there warriors- Amberleaf- has gone missing. But Raggedpelt doesn't like the idea, but Yellowpaw snaps back at him, asking him to not be so logical. :Raggedpelt nods slowly. They drop down into the grass and a second later they see a dog yowling. A Twoleg comes to take it away but fails. They look at which cat they should take but cannot decide. The dog tries to get Raggedpelt but he was already out of reach. The dog whines and retreats. After the havoc was gone, a huge ginger tom growls, asking who they were. Yellowpaw is surprised by his tough appearance and wonders if this was what kittypets really look like. Two other cats come following: A fluffy white she-cat with a collar and a small dark ginger kit. The she-cat and kit murmur unkind taunts, while Yellowpaw says that they were looking for a tom. The white she-cat asks if they ask one question, they could leave. Raggedpelt is unsure in asking, but Yellowpaw encourages him too. :Soon, they learn the name of the kit, and it is Red. Red, the ginger tom, and the white she-cat escort them. The white she-cat gives Yellowpaw a push, telling her to move it. They arrive to an area, and Yellowpaw realizes that there were more cats. The ginger cat, named Marmalade, announces that they had forest cats with them. The kittypets introduce themselves. A gray tom comes snooping around Yellowpaw and Raggedpelt, asking them if they really are forest cats. An elderly she-cat stops him, calling him Boulder. Jay, which is the elderly she-cat tells them they can ask one question and only one. Yellowpaw asks the question about Raggedpelt's father, but Jay can't hear her, so she repeats it again. Jay shakes her head and so do the others, meaning they don't know. Raggedpelt is discouraged. Pixie, the white she-cat, and Red try to escort Raggedpelt and Yellowpaw but Raggedpelt does not like this. He says they are not bossed around by kittypets. They run away, but a small she-cat asks them to wait. After they talk for a second, the small cat shows them a cat named Hal. They ask him of Featherstorm, Raggedpelt's mother, but he says he knows nothing about a cat named Featherstorm and that he has nothing to do with forest cats. They leave but Yellowpaw glances back. She sees Hal's pelt color and exclaims that Raggedpelt is his son. But Hal denies of any son he has and trots away. Raggedpelt's voice is like ice. He says it was a mousebrained idea, and that they should have never come. Characters Major }} Minor *Brightflower *Brackenfoot *Archeye *Featherstorm *Toadskip *Oakheart *Timberfur *Foxpaw *Raggedpelt *Wolfpaw *Several unnamed WindClan warriors *Reedfeather *Pinestar *Hollyflower *Lizardfang *Littlebird *Deerleap *Nutpaw *Scorchpaw *Rowanpaw *Marmalade *Pixie *Red *Unnamed strays *Boulder *Unnamed black she-cat *Jay *Unnamed small tabby-and-white she-cat *Hal }} Mentioned *Silverflame *Stonetooth *Nettlespot *Amberleaf }} Important events Other *Raggedpelt and Yellowpaw find Raggedpelt's father Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Yellowfang's Secret Category:Super Edition arc